Seyneru Yoshan
Handle: Arani Lepenque Aes Sedai Description Age: 25 Nationality: Saldaean-Andoran Appearance: Seyneru is nearly as tall as Neyser, his sister in the White Tower. He was fracternal twin to Neres, and also inherited the channeling ability. However, Seyneru, like Neyser, resembles their Grandmother Estean Aravell, having black hair and pale skin. Even the contours of Seyneru's face quite obviously mirror that of Estean's, making him the masculine version of her. His eyes though, are blue, like Wilemi and Nenen, his only surviving cousins. A strange mix of the bloods of Andor and Saldaea. He has recieved several stares of curiousity, for his blue eyes are a rarity in Saldaea, if it ever occurs. History In 850 NE, a daughter of a minor noble in Saldaea, Estean Aravell, whom had great potential for channeling was accepted into the Tower to become Aes Sedai. However, she broke down during her testing to become Aes Sedai, and was thus put out of the Tower with enough silver to last her for 2 years. She then settled down in a tiny village in Kandor. 50 years later, the village was attacked by Trollocs in the remainder of a large borderland raid that somehow managed to get past the border defenses. One of the few survivors, she fled again, southwards this time into Andor, where channellers were honoured. Strange though it was, Estean fell in love with Namell Yoshan in the city of Caemlyn. They married, and bought a cosy house near the capital of Andor, where they lived happily for a long time, and had many children. Seyneru was the brother of Nesyer, and the cousin of Wilemi and Nenen. Seyneru was raised by his grandmother Estean the Wilder of the Tower. His father having died due to sickness, his mother because of the trauma of Neyser' birth soon after. Of the children of Estean, he was alike her in personality, kind and caring. He used that knowledge to help where he could. He did not want to take up the profession of healing, but in training of staff-fighting, he was carefull not to use to much strength in battering down his opponents and injuring them. When Namell attacked the family when he was revealed to be a dreadlord, Estean managed to save him, Wilemi and Nenen from the whole family, for the rest were killed one by one. They rushed to the palace, where they asked for and recieved the help of Aes Sedai, and defeated Namell. When his sister and cousins were tested for the ability to channel, and tested true, he accompanied them and Estean to the White Tower to settle them in their new lives as Novices. When the amnesty was publicly announced, Seyneru and Estean left quietly from the city of Tar Valon, and journeyed to the Black Tower, where between them, it was decided that Seyneru would enroll as a Soldier, and that Estean would visit him from time to time. Reason For Coming To The Tower: As all his surviving siblings were channelers, Estean suspected that Seyneru would be one too, compounded by the fact that Nesyer herself could channel pretty strongly. Seyneru also had this thought, and together it was decided that they would train this ability, if he had it, and that Estean would visit from time to time, if it was allowed. Category:Soldier Bios Category:Black Tower Bios Category:Biographies